The Road Not Taken
by softballgurl09
Summary: Their relationship has ended. Lorelai took one road and Luke took another. They took two seperate roads while both hoping they won't cross paths. But when three newcomers move to Starshollow that all changes.Post Partings. Eventually LL
1. These Days

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I wish I owned Scott Patterson

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I had this in my mind for like ever so now I'm finally writing. Don't forget to review. I hope you like it.

A/N: Thoughts are in italic.

**Summary:** Takes place two months after "partings" so it's August. Two newcomers to Starshollow make both Lorelai and Luke think about their past mistakes. They reflect on their life and their choices. They start to ask themselves what I really want. "SPOILER

* * *

**Chapter 1: These Days**

For Luke Danes life couldn't be any simpler. Everyday he wakes up, takes a shower, gets dress, goes down to the diner, cleans up, and goes to bed dreaming of what could have been. That's what he's doing these days. That's pretty much his life of course it changes when April comes over to visit but that's it. Luke has been living like this for about two months. Two months since the day she told him that she slept with Chris, Rory's father. That was the day their relationship, Lorelai and Luke's, ended for good. All his hopes and dreams of marrying and having a family with Lorelai is just a little piece of memory of his past desires.

As he laid there in bed waiting to get up, Luke tries to put all the memories from the past aside but fails. An annoying buzzing sound woke him up from his thoughts. As he starts to get up, he looks to the empty space next to him. _Another day without waking up with Lorelai in my arms. This is the wonderful life of a broken heart bachelor._ He gets out of bed and starts his daily routine. Little did he know that something today will have a big impact in his life now and future.

* * *

Starshollow was never a place of change. Sure there were a few minor changes and maybe one or two major but that was about it. If you walked around the town center it would seem like nothing major happened. The gossip queens of the town standing by the newsstand discussing an important matter about the new town scandal. Taylor working at his ice cream shop. Kids running around since there is no school yet. Kirk of course working one of his many jobs. So as you can tell nothing much has changed but really it has. The glow and pride of Starshollow seemed to diminish when the town heard of the devastating news about the "it couple". Most people couldn't believe that the gotta-be-best relationship everyone rooted for has ended. The people of Starshollow took it hard but they kept going on in life because they knew that they had to be there for the two-brokenhearted citizens. They didn't want the two people to think that everything has changed.

It was a beautiful morning in Starshollow in the beginning of August. To 22 year-old Haley Colton it meant strange a strange new town with strange people as she walked through the town center. When she first visited Starshollow for a job interview, she liked the friendliness of the town. She loved the small town traits. But what interested her the most was that everyone seem to know your every move. The one thing that was common among the town people was a story about this couple. She didn't really pay attention to the story but she loved how caring the town was about their break up. Haley was so intrigued by the town and its people that she decided to move here. Strolling pass the Gazebo around noon, she saw a sign that said "Luke's Diner". She was hungry since they just got there this morning from L.A. and started to unpack in their new house. She tugged on the little girl's hand she has been holding the whole time to get her attention.

"Abby, honey, are you hungry?"

"Yes mommy" replied the six-year old.

"Do you want to there this place, Luke's?"

"Yeah! Can I race you there?"

Smiling." Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Running and laughing they reached Luke's Diner. The place wasn't as crowded as it usually is so they decided to take a seat at the table next to the window so they can look at the town. They started to look at the menu.

"Umm… what are you getting mommy?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well… I want chocolate hamburger and French fries!"

"Ok. But are you going to finish that?"

"ohh yeah Im really hungry"

Laughing" then that's what you are getting"

Lane comes up to them.

"Hey what can I get you?"

"I will have a chicken salad sandwich and she wants hamburger and fries"

"Ok and to drink?"

"Water and a coke"

She went to place their order and came back with their drinks.

"Well here are your drinks"

"Thanks"

"I haven't seen you guys before. Are ya 'll new to town?"

"Yeah we just moved here from L.A."

"Really that's cool. Oh by the way Im lane"

"Hi lane. Im Haley and this is my daughter Abigail but everyone calls her Abby"

"Well welcome to town. So what brings you all the way to the other side of the country?"

"I got a job offer here and it seems like a great place to raise a kid"

"Yep this place is kid friendly. What do you do?"

"Well I just graduated from UCLA this past year and Im the new head softball coach and p.e. teacher at Stars Hollow High"

"Really Im not that big of a sports person Im more of a music because Im in a band but Im guessing you are since you are coaching softball"

"Yeah I got a softball scholarship at UCLA so that's pretty much my life besides this little one here" ruffling Abby's hair.

"Sorry I got to get back to work. Maybe I'll talk to you later. It's nice to meet you"

Lane went back to work. A few minutes later their food arrived but it was the wrong order.

"Excuse me"

"What" retorted Luke

"I didn't order this"

"So"

"Can I have what I ordered?"

"Does it really look like I care about what you ordered"

"Umm… well this is a diner and so it is suppose to bring you want you want or ordered"

"Well this one is different. This one is eat whatever the hell the owner gives you and stop bothering him"

"That is a pretty bad place then"

"If you don't like it then get out" he screamed

When she looked at him after he yelled at her she didn't just see anger in his eyes but also hurt and pain. Haley didn't know why but she decided to give this man a break and just eat the food he gave her. She wanted to let him cool down and find out what bothered him. That is just how Haley is. When she meets someone who has something bothering them, she wants to find out why and help them out. It's one of her weird traits at least that's what her brother said.

"Never mind this is fine."

"Ok. Well unlike some of ya'll I have to get back to work and deal with other problems"

He turned around but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Wait. What's your name?"

Looking at her with confusing "Why do you want to know"

"Well since I just moved here I figured that I should make a list of the nice and mean people of this town and so for I don't know where to put you"

Glaring at her "Luke. Luke Danes"

"So you are the owner"

"Yep"

"Well My name is Haley and this is my daughter Abby"

"Ok"

"That's all you're going to say ok no like ohh where are you from? or do you have a man of your own? or what brings you to this sneaky old town? or you don't like so old to have a daughter"

"Yep"

"Wow you are really different from this town. Ever since I've been here people have been bombarding me with questions and a few disturbing ones from I think her name is Miss Patty. Im not that sure"

"Yeah that is the people of Starshollow" laughing slightly about the craziness of the town

She smiled at him being glad that she got a little happiness out of him.

"Well I am glad that there is a few normal people in this town. So you said your name is Luke Danes right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Luke Danes. It sounds familiar. Wait I got it. Are you that really famous baseball player from around 1985 who played in the major league for two years then quit because your father died?"

He looked at her amazed not knowing how a person so young knew about his career. He blank out for a few moments before nodding his head yes.

"Really that's cool. I remember my grandfather telling me stories about baseball players but his favorite was you"

'Really"

"Yeah he liked how young you were when you first started playing in the majors but then had to quit because of your father's health. He seemed amazed by that but I guess it was because my dad wasn't like that. My dad and grandpa never got along. But it was because of you that I started to play softball when I was four. I guess your story inspired me to do something I want and also be there for my family."

"Oh. I don't want to be rude but how old are you?"

"Im 22 years old and Abby is six"

"So you had her when you were sixteen"

"Yep"

"Ok"

"Again you amaze me but aren't you going to say something about it?"

"You really need to stop guessing what people are going to say to you because it gets annoying. And to answer your question no because my sister had my nephew at seventeen and I…um… know someone else who had a kid at sixteen" he stumbled out the last part. it seemed like it was a hard time for him to talk about this person.

"Ok. Well I better get going because we still got a lot to unpack. It was nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too. Come back soon"

They left after that. Luke went back to work till later that night. He sat there thinking while watching TV. _What happened today? I mean like for the past two months all I did be grumpy and yelled at everyone but today I really didn't. I guess talking to that new Haley girl got to me. She reminds me so much of Lorelai. I don't even know how I know only after talking to her for like 10 minutes but something inside says she and Lorelai are alike. Weird? Totally. I don't know what she did but she actually got me to say more than one word and laugh. I haven't done that since well me and Lorelai were together. They both seem very nice but Abby is really shy I could tell by how she just sat there in her chair not talking or even looking at me. I hope I see this Haley and Abby soon._

**To be continued…**

**Please review! tell me if I should kept going or not. thanks!**


	2. Somebody like Me

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I wish I owned Scott Patterson

A/N: Sorry I didn't update quicker. It just that I have been busy with school and softball. Then my mom signs me up for this stupid PSAT class that's from 3:30 till 6:30. It so stupid all you learn there is how to freakin bubble in a circle. It's gay. I'm so sorry I promise to update quicker next time. Anyway I would like to thank for those who reviewed: Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292, Snowbeardolphin, LorLukealways, Lukelorelaichick, Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117. This is a LL story about their journey to get there so you have to wait see how it happens. Thanks keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** Thoughts are in italic.

**Summary:** Takes place two months after "partings" so it's August. Two newcomers to Starshollow make both Lorelai and Luke think about their past mistakes. They reflect on their life and their choices. They start to ask themselves what I really want. Minor spoilers. Eventually LL.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Somebody Like Me**

Lorelai bolts up in bed sweating. Whoa bad and weird dream. Panting slightly she turns to look at the alarm clock. It's 3:30. Damn. It would be a couple of more until she would wake up so she tries to go back to sleep. With no success of going back to sleep she groggily got out of bed. She goes downstairs to make some coffee and do some paperwork for the inn. As she sits down at the breakfast table she starts to think about things. _Uh I hate this. Why do I have to that stupid dream? Every time I wake up sweating and panting from the shock and then I can't go back to sleep. I can't stand it. I mean like I have talk to Sookie about it and every time we can't find a reason behind it. What the hell is it trying to tell me? That I'm that the type of person who can commit full-time in a relationship. That I always hurt the people I with. Or that I'm just meant to be an old spinster woman with 40 cats. What? And who is that girl in it? I just uh its why too early for me too think about this. I will just have to wait till later when I go to work and talk to Sookie about it with her for like the hundredth time. I seriously got problems with me. I mean who in their right mind talks to themselves in their head. _Finally around 4:30 she finished the paperwork and started to get tired again. So she goes back up upstairs to her room to try and get more sleep. She was knocked out right when her head hit the pillow.

Beep.Beep. This sounds scares Lorelai and wakes her up. Thinking it's the alarm clock she hits it with the pillow to get it to shut up but it keeps going. Realizing that the sound is from outside instead of the alarm she gets up to look out the window. Wondering it's 7 in the morning who would be beeping from their car outside. Looking out the window she saw a moving van. _What is a moving van doing outside my house in the morning? _Then she sees a young woman and girl greeting the movers from the next house. _Oh yeah I remember now there is someone moving in next door. Well they fit in this crazy town since they have movers coming in so early in the morning. I never meet them but I will go welcome them to the town later today. But now I have to get ready for work since I am wide awake for so unknown reason. _She takes a shower, gets dressed, then heads out the front door. As she is waving to her new neighbors, she is reminded by this young woman of something. She stops for a minute to think about it but she just can't quite figure it out. So she lets it go thinking it is nothing important. Lorelai gets in her car and drives off to work.

* * *

Some people who might know Lorelai would say she has a perfect life. She owns a successful inn, has an incredible and smart daughter, lives in a small and caring town, and has a charming (cough) boyfriend. They would say she has it all the whole package expect for the being married part but that it being worked on. If you would go up to her and tell her all of the wonderful things she has in her life well she would only agree on some of them. Yep that's right. And you are wondering what is it that she doesn't agree with. Well ladies and gentlemen it is her love life. That's right she wouldn't agree her love life has been wonderful well because let's face it most of Lorelai's relationships have gone bad. There was only one real relationship she has been in and that's with Luke Danes. That was probably the only relationship that ended that wasn't entirely her fault. They just weren't right for each in their own minds when the engagement was called off. So from there we meet her present boyfriend Christopher Hayden, father of her daughter. They have kind of a good thing but it is a one sided relationship. Everyone can see and they are just waiting for her to make her move. Everyone is expecting her to make some mistake and bolt. But she is going to prove them wrong. She, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, is going to show the rest of the world that she can be in a stable relationship, get married, and have kids with that one person for her. But is that person the one she's with?

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore walks into the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn, the one she opened with her best friend Sookie two years ago. She sees Michel working at the computer.

"Hello Michel"

"Hello Lorelai. Oh would you look at the time. You're late again."

" Well Michel you see that's the beauty of owning her own business. I can come in and leave anytime I want to. Now stop fussing and get back to work."

" Well unlike some people I actually work so I can get paid"

She glared at him.

"And I still wonder why I even work here with you arrogant and stubborn people" he mumbled.

"Its because you love us Michel" With that she went to find Sookie in the kitchen.

"Sookie. Where are you?"

"I'm over here"

"Over where"

"here"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"An there you are"

"Isn't that what I said"

"But yeah but here means anywhere. All I know you could have in China with all the Chinese people and leaving me here with the annoying frenchie and your evil twin."

"Ok never mind me asking that"

"That's what I thought… So what's new with you?"

"Oh no you had that dream again didn't you? I'm so stupid that's why you were cranky when you came in here. I should have realized it. I mean I am your best friend. God I'm such a horrible person" She starts to hit her head with her hand.

"No Sookie. Stop that" She grabs Sookie's hand and gets her to stop beating herself up.

"Look Sook. You are not a horrible person. You have been there every time I needed you so you can stop beating yourself up. Second yes I did have that dream again but that's is not yeah I'm cranky. And last I'm not cranky. I just couldn't sleep last night. Ok?"

"Okay but are you okay because I mean like you get so worked up every time you had that dream just to find out what it is telling you"

"I'm fine. I promise Sookie that I am fine I just woke up early because of the stupid moving truck for the new people next door."

"That's right so how are they"

"Well since they just got there this morning and I didn't have time to go talk to them I don't know. But from what I saw it was a young woman and girl who moved in"

"That's good"

"Yeah it is so I better get to work before Michel starts to torture me again about how he is doing all the work while I just sit there and do whatever I want to do."

"Ok sweetie bye"

"Bye"

* * *

Lorelai goes into her office and starts to work. Around 10 o'clock goes to the front lobby and takes over the checking people in and out. At lunchtime Sookie makes them lunch and they sat there talking their kids. Just sitting there Lorelai thinks about how bad she wants a child. But she puts those thoughts away because they would just lead to regrets. After lunch she goes back to the front desk. Then around 3 in the afternoon she leaves to go back home. Her and Rory are going to have a movie night ,so she is going to get ready for that even though Rory is the one bringing all the necessities. When she gets home, she sees her neighbors unpacking stuff so she decided it was time to go and meet these strangers.

"Hello. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I live net door" pointing to her house

"Hey. I'm Haley Colton and this is my daughter Abby" point to her daughter who is behind her

"Well I just wanted to welcome you to the town of Starshollow. You know the place where all of the crazy people live, Connecticut'

Laughing "Thanks. You know I really liked it here. It's small and nice little town"

"You keep thinking that until you meet the town patrons"

"Oh who are they?"

"Umm… let me see Miss Patty, Babette they are the gossip queens of this town and then there is Taylor Doose the selectman and the most annoying person in the town."

"Yeah I already meet Miss Patty but not the other two yet"

"Well I would be more worried about Taylor then Babette unless you got some scandal about you then you don't have to worry about her"

"Ok thanks for the heads up"

"Yeah and also be careful of Kirk. He is the strangest person I have ever meet"

"I know I meet him at the town square and he starts asking me random questions. I mean even Abby thinks he is weird'

"Yep that Kirk is his own species"

"Yeah"

"Well I got to get going but it was nice to meet you"

"You too'

"See ya later" they waved to each other and Lorelai went back to her house.

She started to get things ready for movie night. It was 5:30 and Rory was suppose to be there in 10 minutes. Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey mom"

"You almost here kid?"

"Mom please don't kill me but they called an unexpected staff meeting tonight at work and I can't get out of it. I know you are mad at me but please I can make it up to you. This weekend you and me and movie marathon. Watch all the movies you want to see. Please mom I so sorry"

She sighed "I'm not mad Rory but I just wished you had told me early that's all but it is ok I understand you have to work"

"Im sorry I promise I will make it up to you ok?"

"That's fine Rory. Now go back to work"

"Ok thanks mom for understanding. I won't be back to really late because I'm going to do some work so I won't have to do it this weekend so we can do something"

"Bye Rory. Lov Ya"

"Bye lov ya too mom"

She hanged up the phone and looked around. Well at first she was going to hang out with Rory but plans changed. She would ask Sookie to go and hang out but she had Jackson and the kids. And Chris was also away for a business trip to Florida until next week. She started to think about what to do then she remembered Haley from next door. With all that moving she is probably tired and needs a break so I'll see if she wants to hang out. Grabbing a coat she heads out the door. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer. Finally she hears footsteps coming for the inside.

"Hey"

"Lorelai. Hey. What brings you here?"

"Well I realized how tiring and frustrating it is to move into a new house so I was wondering whether you would like a break and like hangout"

"Yeah that sounds good but I have to watch Abby"

"Well ya'll could come over to my place and we could order pizza and watch a movie. Or if you want we could do that here."

"Well is it ok if we hang out here"

"Yeah that's fine"

"Yeah ok. Come on in. Let me go get Abby"

Lorelai walks in and looks around. The house is about the same size as hers but a little bit smaller. She then goes into the living room and looks at the pictures on the mantle. There were pictures of Haley and Abby when she was about two years old. There were a couple of family pictures of them. Then she sees a picture of Abby, Haley, and a young man not a little bit older then Rory. They look like a big happy family. Suddenly she hears footsteps from behind her so she looks away. They all settled in the living room. They ordered pizza and then decided to watch _The Pacifier _since they had to watch something appropriate for Abby to watch and like. This gave the two adults a chance to get to know each other. The pizza already and the movie started. Everyone was comfortable.

"So Haley what brought you to Starshollow?"

"Well I got a job offer here at Starshollow high to coach the softball team and teach p.e."

"Wow so I'm guessing you are athletic"

"Yeah that's how I got into college a softball scholarship. I have been playing sports since I was four and now I starting to teach abby to do the same"

"That's good. I was never a sports person. I always failed p.e. in school"

"Yeah some people liked it and some don't"

"Yep that was me. you know I never knew Starshollow high had a softball team"

" Yeah well I think that they just started it two years ago so it is a pretty new program. That was one of the reason's why I didn't want to take the offer because it was too new. but when I came to visit the area I feel in love with it and it is a wonderful place to raise a kid so I just thought why not. You see I just graduated from college at UCLA and I had many different offers to coach at big name schools but I had to put my daughter's proprieties first. "

"Yeah I understand. hey if you don't mind me asking how old are you and abby?"

"Well I'm 22 years old and Abby is six"

"So you had Abby when you where 16"

"Yep"

"Well meet your future self because when I was 16 I had a daughter too"

"Really so you're the person he was talking about"

"Who talked about me?"

"ohh someone I meet today but I forgot his name" the truth was that when Haley ran into Miss Patty earlier that day she told her not to mention Luke's name in front of Lorelai and Lorelai's name in front of Luke. so she was just obeying orders.

"Ok. so what happen'

"Well you see I had a pretty nice boyfriend. When we were going out my parents were going through a pretty nasty divorce so I was really pissed and to take that anger away I went to parties and got really drunk. so we went to a party one night and drank too much and things got out control. Next thing I know I'm waking up in someone else's bed naked with my boyfriend so I put the two together and bam next thing I know I'm pregnant. But some people would say it was a mistake but I don't because I had Abby and she is my blessing she made the person I am today."

"Wow intense story. But I know how you feel about Abby being a blessing to you because that's how I feel about my daughter Rory. Without her I don't think I would be who I am today."

"How old is your daughter?"

"Oh Rory is 21 and going to 22 in October. She is in her third year at Yale"

"Wow you got some smart kid. What did you do after you had her?"

"Well you see I grew up in a rich family so when they found out I was pregnant things weren't too pretty. My parents and my boyfriend's parents all blamed it on me that it was my fault I screwed up their son's life and family name. So I drop out of high school and had Rory. After a year of dealig with so much crap of my parents I got so fed up that I ran away with my 1 year old daughter. Ever since then I have lived in Starshollow about half of my life"

"That's very brave of you. I didn't do that thought. Well I was going to drop out of high school but then my older brother told me I couldn't but I still didn't know what to. So finally I decided that I would not drop out and continue on with school and go to college. I knew that I would have to give up a lot of things by becoming a mother at such a young age but I also had to this one thing for me since it was my dream since I was ten to get a full softball scholarship to UCLA and I just couldn't give that up. But I couldn't do all the things I did without my best friend's help. His name is Nathan. I've known him for 16 years and that's how long we have been best friends. I mean he's more of a dad to Abby than her real father, Jared even though he tries so hard to be there for his daughter. Even Nathan went to the same college with me so he can help me raise my daughter. She loves him as much as he loves her so it was all good."

"That sounds like me too. Rory's father bailed out after she was born but it wasn't until recently he and her had an ok relationship. She had a more permanent father figure for her instead of Chris."

They stopped talking for a while so they could try to at least watch a little of the movie but they failed. So for the rest of the night they just talked trying to get to knkow each other. Soon they like best friends. It was weird to them to meet someone like themselves in various. It was starting to get late and past Abby's bedtime, so they were leaving.

"Thank You for coming over Lorelai. I had fun"

"Yeah me too" Abby shyly looks down

"Ah she finally speaks. Well I'm glad. You can come over to me house anytime you want. If you need anything just come over."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Lorelai was walking with them to the front door and they were about to leave but someone was blocking the front door entrance.

"What Are you doing Here?"

**to be continued…**

* * *

A/N: So that was probably the longest chapter I written even though it was the second chapter. if you were wondering why I didn't put the dream in well it is going to be coming in later on in the story since it has an affects some things. Anyway I promise to update faster next time like tomorrow night or Friday. Well I hope you like it. Remember to review thanks again! 


	3. There You'll Be

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I wish I owned Scott Patterson

**A/N:** Im so sorry! I know I said I update like last week but I have so much stuff with midterms. I sorry! So in other words this is a filler chapter. I don't want to leave anyone out so Thank You for all those who reviewed. I want to make something clear. **I WILL NOT GET LUKE AND HALEY TOGETHER.** I just think that is really wrong to have someone about Rory's age date Luke. I know I might have implied that Luke likes Haley but he really doesn't. Later on they will have a brother-sister kind of relationship. This is a LL story about their journey to get there so you have to wait see how it happens. Thanks keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** So don't hate me for this but in order to make sense for this chapter I have decided to change that last chapter was the day after the first chapter. I'm sorry because I realized that it wouldn't have made sense if both the chapters were on the same day. So Chapter 1 was one day and Chapter 2 was the next day. This chapter is continuing from Chapter 2. THEY ARE AT Haley's house not Lorelai's. Thoughts are in italic.

**Summary:** Takes place two months after "partings" so it's August. Two newcomers to Starshollow make both Lorelai and Luke think about their past mistakes. They reflect on their life and their choices. They start to ask themselves what I really want. Minor spoilers. Eventually LL.

* * *

**Chapter 3: There You'll Be  
**

**Read A/N before starting this chapter!**

**Previously:**

"**What are you doing here?"**

Lorelai was shocked to see Luke Danes stand before her.

He looks just as shock as she is. _What is she doing here? I didn't think this would happen. I guess in a way I hoped to see her but not like this where we are both to shock and scared to say anything to each other. _He just stands there for a few moments staring at her before he regains his composure.

"Wow. Umm Lorelai I didn't expect to see you here"

"Really well Luke since the fact that I lived next door and maybe I might want to meet my new neighbor who just moved here never occur to you that you might see me" she said a little more harsh she wanted.

"Yeah I know. It's just that…" stumbling over his words because he was so nervous now.

"Look I'm going to ask again. Luke, what are you doing here?" trying to at least be a little civil towards him

"Umm… well you see this person" but Haley interrupted him

Not noticing Luke "Sorry Abby was just giving me a hard time"

"That's ok I know how kids are" Lorelai said

"Yeah. Luke. Hey this is a surprise. I'm sorry I didn't notice you standing there" smiling towards him

"It's ok I was just talking to Lorelai"

Feeling a bit of jealousy hit her she asked," You two know each other?" pointing between Luke and Haley.

"Um…well I guess you could say that. I meant Haley and Abby yesterday at the diner"

"Yeah we meet each other yesterday. So what brings you here?"

" Well that's what I was trying to tell Lorelai. This guy came in the diner and…" Instead of explaining Luke points behind him and steps aside. At first confused by his actions Haley looks behind him and starts to squeal.

"Nathan" she screamed and gives him a big hug.

Chuckling "It's good to see you too"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that you're here." giving him another hug

"Yeah me too"

"Wait what are you doing here? I mean I thought that you had like a business meeting or something like this whole week"

"I did but that's why I'm here"

"Ok" gave him a confused look

"You see it was a job interview that I had this week. I got a job offer to be a scout like a consultant for the Boston Celtics. I thought it was a good opportunity so I took the job. Well you don't have to live in Boston to work because you know the job was to travel around and look for high school players. I knew that you had moved to Starshollow already so I decided to move here as well. I just wanted to be there for you and Abby because well you know Abby is like a daughter to me and you are my best friend so I didn't want to be too far away from you two" he took a deep breath when he finished and hoped that Haley wasn't mad at him.

She let the information sink in. _Whoa. My best friend Nate is moving here to Starshollow. He got a job in Starshollow but he wanted to be close to me and Abby so he's moving here. This is crazy. He shouldn't have to move here just to be close to us. I mean we can go every weekend to visit him in Boston and Abby can go there for the weekend. I don't want him to waste time and money just so he can be by us. Uh I just I mean He is just going to regret it later and then hate me. But I am really happy that he wants to do that for us. He has always been so sweet to me. What did I do to deserve a best friend like him?_

"Nate. You don't have to move here just to be close to us you know that"

"I know but I just want to be there for ya'll. I mean like I have been doing that for practically like more than 6 years. Please don't be mad at me. Just let me do this. I want this and I promise I won't regret it late. This is my choice and I know what I'm doing." Knowing what is going on in her head

"I'm not mad at you but just surprised. If that's what you really want then it's ok even though it wasn't really my choice of telling you where you can move and not"

"Thank You" gave her a hug

"You know that's probably one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me" she smiled at him

He blushed and looked away.

* * *

While this was going on Luke and Lorelai was standing on the side of the porch watching Nathan and Haley's little celebration. Standing there watching them just reminded Luke and Lorelai of themselves when they were best friends oblivious to the fact that they both love each other.

Smiling softly to herself she thinks of the memories that Luke had done to make sure both of the Gilmore Girls were happy and safe. She remembers how Luke would do anything to make them happy. Luke was her best friend. The one she could count on whenever she needed help or just comfort. That was the reason why Lorelai was so scared of dating Luke. She was never a good person for a relationship. Someone always ended up hurt. Lorelai knew that she wouldn't be able to handle losing her best friend and lover. Yes, lover. Lorelai Gilmore loved Luke Danes. But she had managed to lose him twice. The first one was big but not as big as breaking off an engagement. She just wishes now that she can have her best friend back. _God just seeing them there talking reminds me of when Luke and I were best friends. It was one of the things I didn't want to lose and look at where I am now. Standing next to the man who broke my heart and I hurt. I mean I haven't talked to him for like two months. You know its funny how we haven't run into each other since we live in such a small town. I guess its just easy for us to avoid each other since we know where each other would go in this town. I remember the last time I ran into him at the store where he said… I thought he loved me didn't he? Yeah but then why did he say that stuff? It just hurts to think about it because I love him with my whole heart. Love? No matter what he will always be in my heart. I can still love him right? Uh I can't think about this right now. I can't breakdown crying here. _Luke's voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"They look happy huh?"

"Yeah. I guess that's what happens when you don't see someone you really care about for a long time" not looking at him

"Do they remind you of someone?" Looking in her eyes

"Yeah they do" she smiled knowing what he meant

After looking into each other's eyes they look away from each other.

* * *

After making Nathan blush Haley realized she forgot to introduce them to Nathan.

"Oh Lorelai, Luke I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce ya'll"

"No it's ok you were busy trying to catch up"

"Ok. Well Lorelai, Luke this is my best friend Nathan. And Nathan this Lorelai she lives next door" pointing towards her house "this is Luke but I guess you already meet him"

"Nice to meet you Nathan and if I heard correctly Welcome to Starshollow" shaking Nathan's hand

"You too and thanks"

"So where in town are you moving to?"

"Well since I just decided to move here this morning I haven't really been house shopping yet. So I was just hoping that you wouldn't mind me staying with you one night ?" turning towards Haley

"No of course not you can stay as long as you need to"

"Thanks but it's only for one night because I got a room at the inn here for the next few days except for tonight"

"You sure because you can stay here I don't mind"

"I'm sure Haley"

"Are you staying at the Dragonfly?"

"Yeah I think that's the name. It's about like what 5 to 10 minutes from here"

"There's only one inn at Starshollow so it's the Dragonfly. That's so cool because I own it actually I own it with my best friend Sookie"

"Really well you did an amazing job with it. It is really beautiful."

"Thanks"

"Hey do you guys want to come in have some drinks and talk?" Haley asked

"You know me. I can never say no to that kind of offer"

Since Lorelai didn't want to get back to an empty house "Yeah sure why not I can go to work late tomorrow"

"Ok good. Luke?"

"Well it is Caesar's turn to open the diner tomorrow so I guess it's ok"

They turned towards the front door and goes in.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: so I don't think it was really good im sorry but I have been busy with midterms and softball. Anyways I will update this weekend cuz midterms are over! I hoped you liked it! REVIEW! its calling your name! 


	4. I Can't Hate You Anymore

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I wish I owned Scott Patterson

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update faster. I was out of town the whole week visiting my hometown in Louisiana. So I didn't have my laptop I couldn't post any new chapters. I don't want to leave anyone out so Thank You for all those who reviewed. This is a LL story about their journey to get there so you have to wait see how it happens. Thanks keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy!

**A/N:** Thoughts are in italic.

**Summary:** Takes place two months after "partings" so it's August. Two newcomers to Starshollow make both Lorelai and Luke think about their past mistakes. They reflect on their life and their choices. They start to ask themselves what I really want. Minor spoilers. Eventually LL.

**Chapter 4: I Can't Hate You Anymore**

Previously:

"Hey do you guys want to come in have some drinks and talk?" Haley asked

"You know me. I can never say no to that kind of offer" Nathan says

Since Lorelai didn't want to get back to an empty house "Yeah sure why not I can go to work late tomorrow"

"Ok good. Luke?"

"Well it is Caesar's turn to open the diner tomorrow so I guess it's ok"

They turned towards the front door and goes in.

* * *

They all went inside the house. Lorelai and Haley went into the kitchen to get the drinks while the guys sat on the couch in the living room to wait. The girls came back to the living room, handed the guys their drinks, and sat down on the couch. The girls sat on one couch while the guys sat on the other. Everyone was to busy nursing their drink that there was a long a silence for a while until Luke spoke up.

"So Haley how's your moving doing?"

"Good but its so tiring. Most of our stuff from Los Angeles is here. We still have a couple of more stuff there. But little Abby hates it"

"Yeah where's Abby?" Nathan asked realizing that she wasn't anywhere near.

"Oh right before you came I got her to sleep. She was pretty tired from unpacking and watching the movie"

"So how is she with moving and everything?"

"Well you know her. She is Miss I'm bored. She doesn't want to help with unpacking. She just rather go around explore the new town. But I told her that if she doesn't unpack her stuff then I'm just throwing it away. So finally she agreed. She also misses the whole family. But she misses you her daddy the most" smiling at Nathan.

"Yeah well I miss her too" smiling back at her.

Luke and Lorelai saw their exchanged and wondered were they ever together.

"So are you two together?" Luke asked pointing between the two of them

"No" they both said casually. They were both use to being ask if they were married or dating.

"Oh sorry it was just that you called Nathan Abby's dad so I just thought… well you know" motioning with his hands.

Laughing a little "Yeah we know what you mean. We're so used to it because everyone always ask us that whenever we're together. Its just that Abby's father, Jared, was never really around much. When he found out that I was pregnant he wanted to get married. But I didn't want to because we were too young. After Abby was born he left to go to college in Boston. Jared was senior when I was in tenth grade. So he was never really around for Abby. Yeah there were occasional phone calls and cards and he even visited sometimes. But that was really about it. Abby was really sad that her own father didn't want to be with her but she had someone else who really loved her. Nathan helped me out so much with Abby. He practically helped me raise her. When Abby was about one and half she started to call Nathan. Now she knows that Nathan isn't her real father anymore but she just calls him dad sometimes."

"Aww. that's so sweet. Isn't Luke?" turning her head towards Luke.

"Umm… Yeah that was um..."

Lorelai slapped him "Oh Luke stop trying to be all manly and just say the word sweet it's not that hard"

"Fine. That was so sweet. Better?" he said slightly annoyed

"Yep. Thank You" clapping her hands

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"You know that sounds a lot like what Luke did for me with Rory"

"Really"

"Yeah. He was like a father to Rory. He helped me out ever since I moved to Starshollow. Luke even made bookshelves for her and cooked her mashed potatoes when she had the chicken pox" pointing at Luke.

"I'm surprised. I never thought you would be a kid type of guy"

"I'm not. I was just helping out a friend" he shrugged

"Don't let his manly and grumpy reputation fool you. He is actually an old softie once you get to know him" patting his shoulder.

"Ah jeez. I'm not an old softie. Don't listen to a word she says" pointing towards Lorelai

"Shut up Luke. You are one so get over it"

Luke just rolled his eyes.

Haley and Nathan just sat there laughing at their banter.

"You two are so cute together. Are you sure you're not together?"

At that question Luke and Lorelai both turned away from each other and started to shift uncomfortably in their seat. They were both so shocked that they had actually did their usually banter without thinking everything that has happened between them.

"Yeah we're um… pretty sure we're not together. I umm… have a …boyfriend" Lorelai said nervously

"Who is it?"

"Well I kind of already told you about him. You know Christopher" You can see Luke's anger starting to rise at the sound of his name.

"Yeah I remember. That's good. Luke you have a girlfriend?"

"No" He said quickly just hoping that this topic would be over soon.

"Oh ok" Haley said noticing the tension that was suddenly forming in the room.

Also noticing the tension Nathan suggests that they watch a movie.

"Ok yeah what's on TV?" Lorelai asked

"Well there is The Stepford Wives" Nathan said while looking through the channels

"No"

"Good I don't like that either. Oh wait there's Walk the Line but it only has like 45 minutes left"

"That's fine. I loved this movie"

"Ok. So everyone ok with it?"

They nodded their head yes. So they sat there and watched the last 45 minutes of the movie. At the end of the movie you could hear the girls sniffling softly.

"Why are you guys crying?" Both guys asked

"Yeah there was nothing sad that happen. They just got together at the end"

"What's sad about the ending? I can't believe they just asked us that" Lorelai said talking to Haley who were both faking hurt.

"I know. You would think for at least this movie they would get why we're crying."

The guys just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Have you seen the whole movie before?"

They both nodded.

"Well then you should understand what's so sad about it"

"Whatever. Do you really think I remember what happened?" Luke asked the girls

"Umm… yeah" Haley said in the duh tone

"Well then you thought wrong"

"You know what then that means that we are going to have to explain it to you" Lorelai said smiling. She knew that Luke would hate it.

"That's alright I think I will pass on that"

"Nope you got yourself in this mess so you better listen" Haley said. She turned toward Lorelai so she would begin.

"It's just how even through all their mistakes they still found a way back to each other. After all they been through June and her family helped John get through a rough patch because he was still her friend even if they weren't talking. I mean no matter what happens in your life there you always be that one person there for you no matter what happened between the two of you. They will always be with you because they love you. Their love for you will never change no matter how hard they try. It isn't really about it being sad but how much they wanted to be with each other that they wanted to overcome everything together." Lorelai takes a deep breathe after finishing her little rant.

"That was better than what I had" Haley said

"You know I never really thought of it like that. I just thought it was a movie about Johnny Carter and June Cash." Nathan said being impressed by Lorelai's little rant

"Yeah I agree with you too" Luke said looking at Lorelai.

She turned away from him when she noticed that he was looking at her. Personally she was embarrassed that she said those stuff in front of Luke because that's how she really feels. Not just about the movie but about them to. May-be that about getting back together but about how that person will always be there for you. All of the memories of them together start to fill in her head. It was just hard being around him knowing that he didn't care about them. She just wanted to get out of there right now.

"Well it's getting really late now so I better get going" Lorelai said while looking at her watch

"Yeah I should get going too" Luke said

"Ok well I had a fun time tonight" said Haley

"Me too. May-be we could hang-out again soon and with Rory too."

"Yeah that would be great"

"It was nice meeting you Nathan" holding her hand out

"You too. I guess I will be seeing some more of you at the inn" shaking her hand

"Yes you will"

"Thanks Luke for bringing me here"

"It was no problem. Thanks for tonight Haley"

"You're welcome. I will see you at the diner too"

They all finished up their goodbyes and Luke and Lorelai left. Nathan and Haley started to clean up the living room.

"You don't have to do that. I got it"

"Haley seriously you say that every time but it always ends up with me still helping you" Nathan said laughing

"Ok fine" Haley smiled

They finished cleaning up and headed off to get ready for bed.

"Hey thanks for letting me crash here tonight"

"Oh it's no problem. Just think of it as a thank gift for helping me take care of Abby"

"Well thanks. So where am I going to sleep?"

"You can take Abby's bed since she is sleeping in mine"

"Are you sure because I don't mind sleeping on the couch'

"You'll thank me when you don't wake up with a stiff neck in the morning"

"Ok. You know it was great seeing you again."

"You too. I don't think we ever went that long without seeing each other since what seven years old."

"Yeah I guess that's what happens when you are older and have more work to do'

"At leas you will be living really close to us soon"

"Yeah. Good night Haley"

"Good Night Nathan"

They went their separate ways and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai headed out the front door. They just stood there together on Haley's front lawn not walking or talking. Just taking in the moment.

"Well I had a fun time" Luke said finally breaking the silence

"Yeah me too. Haley and Nathan are really nice"

"Yeah they are. You know I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry if I disturbed your evening"

"No it's ok you didn't. I was just about to go anyways when you came. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Um… yeah"

"Why did you bring Nathan here? No I mean you aren't the type of person to bring a new person in town around. Come one you aren't usually the nice social guy in town. No you are the town's grump."

He should have known this was coming. Seriously if anyone would have heard what he did they probably ask the same thing. Luke didn't know why. Well the truth he knows why he did it but he couldn't tell her. It would be too hard. So he stood there for a few minutes trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know why Lorelai. I guess I just thought it would be a nice thing to do or let Miss Patty show him. And we both know that won't be pleasant."

"Yeah. I guess I just wanted to know why you were like so shock to see me at her house. Because you know me Miss social. Of course I would be at my new neighbor's house getting to know her. I mean I had a right to be surprised to see you because I didn't even know ya'll meet each other. Didn't the thought oh Lorelai might be hanging out with her new neighbor because her one and only daughter ditched her for work. Huh? Did you ever think that?" She said with a little anger. She didn't know where all this stuff is coming from but all she knew that she couldn't stop herself from saying these things.

"Yeah I did but then I thought well she wouldn't be home because she has that wonderful boyfriend, Chris. He probably took her out to a nice expensive restaurant. I thought that it was a Saturday night too so she should be out on a date." You could hear a little hurt in his voice.

"May-be you should have thought that Chris might have a business meeting in New York this weekend"

"How am I suppose to know that. Oh yeah it's not like he's my number speed dial. Instead he's on hate list in the top 2"

They both looked at each other realizing that arguing over this would lead to no where.

"Look Luke I'm sorry. I guess that I was so overwhelmed by things that my anger just came out on you"

"Yeah. Whatever. I know"

"So is this how it's always going to be?"

"I don't know"

" It's weird because we use to be able to have a normal conversation but now it's like we avoid each other as much as we can. And now look at us. We are standing in my neighbor's front lawn yelling at each other."

"I know but it's hard I guess after everything we been through"

"Yeah"

"It just hurts so much. And I don't know if I can... I mean I moved on but it still hurts so bad. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do but I hate the way things are now. I mean like… um do you really hate me that much?"

"What?"

" Do you really hate me that much? I know I really hurt you and I'm sorry for that"

"I don't hate you… well anymore"

"Anymore?"

"Yeah well I guess I did at some point in time because he was the one person I always hated and you…"

"I understand"

"Do you hate me?"

"Well not anymore either"

"Yeah"

They stood there to let their conversation sink in. They guess they both came up with the same mutual feeling about each other. They know that in time may-be they can be what they used to be like before they started dating. May-be in the future they could be best friends again.

"So I better go now" Luke said

"Yeah me too. Good night Luke"

"Good night Lorelai"

They both left and started walking back to their homes.

**to be continued…**

* * *

A/N: So I really don't like this season at all. Are they going to pull the same thing they did for Luke and Nicole for Chris and Lorelai. Because I am really pissed that they are going to elope. And then the whole Luke sleeps with a slut. What? Seriously I can't even watch it anymore I just tape it and fast forward all the Christopher stuff. They better have a next season with what they are doing with the show right now. I just want Luke and Lorelai together. They were meant to be. Remember to review thanks again!! 


	5. Author's Note

**A/N-** Ok im really sorry that I haven't update recently. My laptop got some kind of virus so im having it fix. Right now I have to share a computer with my brother and that's well a pain in the ass. I'm also sorry about spoilers in my author's note. I was just caught up after watching the episode I just typed some stuff. So I'm sorry if you didn't want to know about what happens. The reason why I doing this is because I want to clear up some stuff about my author's note. SPOILER. So I really don't know if Luke sleeps with the slut. It's just that I was looking through the internet one day and found a spoiler that said that. I tried to look back at the website but I couldn't find it. The one thing I do know is that he does go on a date with her. So sorry if I got ya'll crazy or something. So I probably won't be able to update until tomorrow or Saturday because my dad is coming back from a trip with my laptop fixed. thanks please keep reading.


	6. Because of You

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but I wish I owned Scott Patterson. Wait technically I do own Haley, Nathan, and Abby. Yay!! Now I can feel special.

**A/N:** So I think this is the first time that I kept my promise about updating. I would like to thank those who reviewed. I need you all to review. This is probably the only time I would update with not many reviews. They help encourage me to write faster and tell me that ya'll are still interested in my story. So if you want me to keep writing it more reviews please. thank you!!

**A/N:** Thoughts are in italic.

**Summary:** Takes place two months after "partings" so it's August. Two newcomers to Starshollow make both Lorelai and Luke think about their past mistakes. They reflect on their life and their choices. They start to ask themselves what I really want. Minor spoilers. Eventually LL.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Because of You **

Rory Gilmore got off the late from work tonight. There was an unexpected mandatory staff meeting at the Gazette. Of course she couldn't skip it. She worked hard for this job, and she wasn't just wasn't going to skip the meeting. After everything she been through the past year she wasn't going to slip up. But she still felt guilt because she had to cancel another movie night with her mom for work. She knew her mom wanted someone to be with her but she couldn't get off work. What was even worse is that Rory can't even make it back home. She was so tired that she decided not to drive back to Starshollow. That meeting took a lot out of her. Instead she went to her and Logan's apartment since it wasn't too far from the Stanford Gazette.

When she got home she called her mom but instead all she got was the answering machine. _Strange. What would my mom being doing at 11:00 at night? Even if she was sleeping she would have still picked up the phone. May-be she went over to Sookie's. That's right they are probably having a girls night. Oh well I guess I just have to leave a machine. _She got ready for bed while trying not to think about where is her mom.

It was 11:45 p.m. and Rory still couldn't go to sleep. She had been thinking about everything that has happened since May. These past few months have been crazy. Well first thing is that Logan graduated from Yale and moved to London for his dad's job. They talked just about everyday but it's still not the same as seeing each other. She just wishes that Christmas can come soon so she can see her man. Next comes probably one of the worst things that happened. It was been two long months for Rory and Lorelai Gilmore. In two months their relationship has begun to change. Some may say it's going to happen since Rory is older but others will say it's not healthy for them after what they been through. It all started the night when Rory found out that her mother slept with Christopher the same night she broke up with Luke, her fiancé. She was furious that her own mother would do that.

_How could she do that to him? I mean she loved him with all her heart. I know that he has been distant lately but you don't run into the arms of another man that has caused problems in practically all of you relationships. Then I finally have a real relationship with my real father but Luke is my real dad. He has been there for me for most of my life. I consider him as my dad not Christopher. Chris is nice but he was never there. He just took off once my mom told him no to his proposal. What kind of person would leave their pregnant sixteen year old girlfriend to take care of herself? Then every time he does come to visit all he does is disappoint me and mom especially when he left us for his pregnant girlfriend. And every time he does that Luke would come in a comfort us and say how he is such a loser for not wanting to be my father. You would think that after all the times he hurt my mom she would stay away from him but she didn't. She decided to let him in her life. Even after he broke her and Luke up the first time she still let him back in. My mom told me that I shouldn't hate him after what he did to her and Luke because he was still my father. She said to give him another chance. He wanted to be included in my life so I said ok. But to me I think that the only reason why he wanted to get to know me better was just so that he could be closer to mom. All he did was screw up the best relationship my mom has ever been in. Then as I started to let go of all the things he did to us, my mom just had to sleep with Chris. But I wouldn't be as mad with them if it weren't for the fact that he took advantage of mom and Luke's second break-up. I mean she was distraught and helpless that he took this opportunity to try and win her back. That's what sickens me the most. Now when I go to Luke's and talk to him it's like awkward because of everything that happened between him and my mom. But even still he tries to be there for me and help me out. One thing I love about Luke is that no matter what happened between you and him if you need help he would be the first person there. God I should have known that rant was coming in my head. _

That wasn't the worst part of the whole thing. No Lorelai had to just say yes to Chris when he asked her out about a month after the break-up. It's the fact that Chris "loves" Lorelai but she doesn't love him back. Chris has a trend of proving he's the good guy, be there for a while and then walks away. No matter how much she disapproves of her mom and dad dating she can't let them know. Rory isn't the type to keep her feelings in but this time she has too. She doesn't want another episode of the big fight of '05 and if it did happen there would be no Luke to hang on too. Because come on we all know that Chris can't comfort Lorelai like Luke does. Rory knows that she has to keep her thoughts to herself and be there for her mother.

_I just really don't want to see my mom get hurt again. After everything she has been through her whole life you would think that she should deserve happiness but all she gets in the end is hurt and pain. Yeah I want her to be with Luke because he is the one for her to me but if there is someone even better than him in the world for my mom please let them come and make my mom the happy person. If being with my dad really makes her happy then I will just let them be no matter how mad I would be. As lame as it sounds that's all I really want. If only I could just tell that to my mom, Chris, or Luke in their face to tell them how I really feel. May-be one day when the time is right I will and then something good will happen. _

With that finally thought Rory drifts into a sleep.

* * *

Lorelai's House

After her little confrontation with Luke, Lorelai headed straight to her house. She just wanted to dwell on everything that happened tonight. So when she got inside there was a light flashing on the answer machine. Christopher's voice filled the silent room.

-"Hey Lor. It's me. I'm just calling to see how you're doing. I won't be back till Tuesday. I miss you. Call me when you get this. Bye."

-"Hey mom! It's me. I'm just calling to tell you that I just got off work and I'm dead tired so I'm just going to crash at mine and Logan's apartment since it's close to the office. I'm so sorry about canceling tonight. I promise I will make it up to tomorrow night. Yeah I probably won't be back till about lunchtime depending on when I wake up. Talk to ya later. Love You. Bye Mom!"

Beep. End of New Messages sounded around the room. She was too tired to even call Christopher back. She knew she should call him but something in her mind was telling her he can wait. So she went upstairs to go to bed. Laying in bed she thought about her and Rory's relationship. It seems that they have become more distant to each other nowadays. She knows that Rory hasn't really forgave her about sleeping with Christopher but she doesn't think that's the real problem.

_I just hate that now when are like drifting apart from each other. I don't know why but it's killing me. We use to hang out often even when she was in college but now it seems like she has to find a way to fit me in her busy schedule. I wish that things would be like they used to be. I'm even fine with the way things were during her second year at Yale before she dropped out of Yale and that horrible month. I think that's probably one of my favorite year if it's possibly to have one. I mean we were doing great. We got through the whole sleeping with Dean thing. I just really wish that everything would be back to normal. Who knows may-be one day Luke and I can be best friends like we used to be without having to be hostile to each other. That's a big don't know but a big I really want to happen. There's a lot of don't knows and wants on my list but hopefully they will all be carried out soon. _

_to be continued…_

* * *

**Next on The Road Not Taken:** Rory comes back home to meet the newcomers. Luke and Lorelai are taking it one small step at a time to recover things between them.

A/N- I know short chapter. I know I might have made Rory a bit out of character but hey it's my story right? well anyways sorry it's really late right now and I still haven't finished my driver's ed question that are due tomorrow. I already have the next chapter written and it's fairly long. I have a softball game tomorrow night so I will post it either Tuesday or Wednesday. Please tell me what you think!! **REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	7. AN

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my laptop broke so I had to wait until Christmas for a new one. Then I was so busy with softball and school I didn't have time. Well now since I tore my ACL I'm out for the rest of the season. I now have time to continue this story if ya'll want me too. I didn't get that many reviews last time so I didn't know if people were still interested with it. So please review and tell me if you want me to continue it. If not I have an idea of another story that deals with luke and Lorelai as teenagers. Also I like to thank those people who have reviewed last chapter. It means a lot to me. So please review is you want more of this story or just suggestions. THANK YOU!!!

-G


End file.
